Seduction with Magick
by Forest of October
Summary: A Night Elf captain is seduced by a human warlock for his position when she is assigned to be cocaptain.
1. Chapter 1

Camp outside of Westfall

"Captain Theldion, the new recruits are here."

"Good. I'll be there in a second."

The Night Elf hunter looked at the group of soldiers whom he had requested to help keep the invading enemies at bay, there were only about 10. He shook his head, times were hard. Well, he would have to make due. The group was mostly fledgling humans, as would be expected, as they were in human territory. Beside that, there were 2 well-trained Dwarf soldiers and 1 Night Elf rogue. He called to one of his assistants to refresh their barracks list, but he received no answer. Sighing, he got out a quill and the list. He would have to do it himself. "Make a line, please. Dwarfs first, the Elf next, and then the humans." There was nothing special in the group; they would all just make good foot soldiers, except the Dwarfs and the lone Elf. As soon as he thought he was finished, the last member of the arrivals came. A female warlock, mounted on her felsteed. He had never particularly liked warlocks, or humans for that matter. "You're late." He spoke adding a bit of curt into his voice.

"I'm never late, elf. I come when I please." She said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I would advise you to watch your tongue, soldier."

"Watch who _you're_ talking to, _Captain_." She almost spit at him

"Just so you know," she gave him a fake smile, "I've been assigned Co-Captain. The Force didn't think you were doing your job well enough, they said you didn't reach your monthly number of Horde kills.

"How do I know this is true? Warlocks are born to lie."

She laughed at him haughtily, "I never lie, unless I have to."

She then pulled out a document which had the official Alliance leaders seal on it from Stormwind City. He cursed under his breath as she cantered away into camp, towards his tent. Which he supposed was their tent now…

About an hour later, he decided to retire. Night was falling, and tomorrow they were planning on attacking a group of about 100 of Horde which had been reported 3 days ago by his scout, apparently camped outside of Westfall. Her felsteed was outside of the tent, not even tethered. But then again, it wasn't a beast of this world and she had complete control over it he guessed. He winced when he saw that it was eating the decaying corpse of a forest wolf. As he passed it blew fire out it's nostrils at him, but it recoiled as thought it has been slapped.

"Sorry about that, he isn't too friendly…" she said to him with a small apologetic smile.

"It's fine." He replied curtly, he was still angry.

He saw that she had made a small pallet for herself on the floor of the tent, on the opposite wall as his, which he guessed was good manners on her part.

"You know, you don't have to sleep in furs if you want…I can get you a cot." He said, trying to sound more friendly.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm happy with my pallet" She smiled at him, "I'm sorry I spoke to you like that, let's start over. What's your name?"

"Theldion Moonfeather." Maybe she wasn't as bad she seemed. "And yours, m'lady?"

She smiled at him and laughed, "Don't call me lady, I am no lady. My name is Gwenyfar."

"Well, Miss Gwenyfar, I'm going to go bathe. I shall be back later, make yourself comfortable."

He was easy to manipulate, she noticed. All you needed to do was be respectful and kind and he treated you in the like. Taking his position would be easy if she played her cards correctly. Going to the camp merchant, she asked for 6 bolts of the finest linen he possessed, and some red dye. "But…Captain Gwenyfar…we need that for the soldiers…" he tried to protest against this wasteful purchase, she had fine clothes.

"Silence! Do not tell me no, merchant! I shall pay you back in full with wool bolts next raid. For now, take these 5 golds and keep your mouth shut, or you shall face my full fury." She yelled at him. His lip trembling from fear, he gave her what she wished. Summoning 3 undead servants, she ordered them to create her a tight fitting nightgown, and in less than 15 minutes, and to wash it so no dye stained her skin. While waiting, she gathered herbs to give him…well-placed…dreams that night, and a bit of something to put in his meal. 15 minutes later, she nodded, pleased with their work. With a bolt of fire, she sent them back to whence she conjured them. She started a fire, and quickly put some stew in a caldron to feed him. She got dressed, and was quite pleased the results. It was low cut, tight around the chest and middle to a corset like style, complete with hooks in the back. The skirt part flowed out down to her knees. She purposely left 3 of the hooks undone.

Walking into the tent, he was pleasantly surprised to find a soup cooking, and to his

embarrassment, a very seductive looking Gwenyfar. Her dark cherry colored hair was down now, flowing around her shoulders, framing those same colored eyes. And when had she gotten changed? Was this her bed clothing? If it was…was he going to be tortured for as long as she slept in the same tent as him. Still, she had that horrible ambiance of evil around her like any warlock.

She stood up, smiled and said "How was your bath? Are you hungry?"

"It was good, thank you. And yes, I am hungry." He said. Something had changed in her.

"Here…" she handed him a bowl of what he now knew to be a thick stew.

As he ate, it had a strange taste to it. Not unpleasant, sweetish. Just an herb or spice he had never tasted.

"Gwenyfar, what spice did you put in this stew? I don't think I've ever had it." He asked

"Oh, just some peacebloom, I'm a herbalist you know." She replied absent-mindedly

"Peacebloom? I've never heard of putting that in food before. Doesn't it have healing qualities?"

"Yes, it does. It's usually a required part of any army First Aid station. Rub it in the wounds to clean and help heal." She wasn't really an herbalist, but she did know that much about peacebloom.

When he finished, he was for some reason getting extremely aroused. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, those sultry pouty lips, the milk white skin...

She could see him staring at her, the new desire in his eyes. The herbs were working. She got up to gather the bowls, when he handed her his, she made sure to brush her hand against his. She saw his lips part a little.

"Gwenyfar...Y-your dress is undone a little." He croaked out

"I know, I just had this made, and I can't reach that far."

"I will…hook it for you." He said

Theldion! Get a hold of yourself! You can't be attracted to her! You are Elf, she is human! Think of how your kin would react! This is madness! He knew this was all true, he was beginning to believe he was going mad. But, for some reason it didn't matter. All he knew was desire for her right now. He hadn't lain in a woman's arms for so long…

He swallowed hard as he approached her from behind, moving her hair away onto her shoulder. Why was he doing this…he couldn't believe himself…but he couldn't help himself. That pallid flesh, just begging to be tasted. Before he even got the chance, she turned around, practically touching.

This is moving faster than I expected. He must be desperate. I thought wrong…I thought that because Elves do not delve into pleasures of the flesh as humans do, that he would take more time to seduce. It's going just the opposite, though. Or maybe I just used too much herbs…Damn! I have to stop this before it goes too far. The time is not right. She had to think quickly.

"Theldion…" she said softly

"Yes…" his voice breathy

He could see her leaning up to him, slowly…waiting for a reaction. He grabbed it with both hands. Throwing his arms around her waist, quieting her voice with a smoldering kiss.

She could hear his heart thudding in his chest, his blood flow quickening. This passion was making her want to give into it, and throw her plans out the window and fuck him right here. No, make it memorable, leave him wanting more. His tongue was outlining her lips, asking for entrance to deepen their kiss. She bit it gently, he groaned softly as she retreated away.

"Goodnight, Theldion." She was surprised to hear her own voice thick with lust. She could see disappointment and longing in the lines of his face as she walked away and laid down on her pallet.

Two can play that game, warlock… He turned his back to her, and removed his leather vest, and the long sleeved shirt underneath it.

Gods, he had an amazing body. He was built like a damned farm horse. With each movement, you could see his muscles flex and recoil. His upper arm could be compared to two of her thighs. His hands got to his belt…no, he wouldn't. She knew she had him under the influence but…Ah, he had another pair underneath of thin linen. She couldn't see anymore. She turned around in her pallet so she was now facing the wall. He wouldn't tempt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke in the middle of the night to hearing him groaning in his sleep. She smiled to herself, the spell are worked well. Her plans were going well so far. After tonight, there would be no way he would be able to talk himself out of wanting her. And, he would think it was him who initiated it.

He awoke that morning, his head swimming. He felt something wet in his blanket, he lifted it up, and was ashamed. He had ejaculated while asleep. He hadn't had a wet dream like that since was, goddess, barely 30. And here he was in adulthood, 162. But then it all came back to him, he had dreamt of the most erotic things. And all of them were about that Gwenyfar, he had taken her in positions he hadn't even known existed. What was wrong with him? First of all, she was a human. Second, he had barely known her for a day. Memories of her in that slip, the taste of her…came flooding back. Rubbing his temples, he tried to clear his mind. He looked over to her pallet, and was surprised to see it empty, the slip folded carefully on it. On a table, there was half eaten loaf of bread and a jug of water. Apprehensive, but he was hungry. He started eating. When he had finished, he got dressed, re-strung his bow and went to get his wolf and feed it, and get his mount ready. With his wolf trotting behind him, he went by the tent again; he walked by the skirts of the forest, she was a few feet in, currying a dark brown warhorse.

"No infernal beast from the netherworld as a mount?" he asked

Laughing, she replied "Nope, I like to use my felhunter in raids, and my dear Arkonen here actually likes me." Theldion smiled as the stallion nudged her with his nose; upset that she had stopped brushing him. She turned and bent over, searching through a rusack. She came up with something clutched in her hand, and kneeled turned towards his wolf. She looked at him with a kindness he had never expected from her, and opened her hand and revealed a strip of dried meat. "Come on Wolf, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be your friend. His wolf sniffed cautiously, and looked to him for advice, and Theldion nodded at him. He then slunk up slowly to her, grabbed the meat almost too quickly for the eye. She sat cross legged on the ground, and reached out to pat his head slowly. He allowed it for a minute or so, then licked her hand in thanks and returned to his master's side.

Ah…seemingly, this was her only weakness, animals. Well, even warlocks have to have a soft spot somewhere. He thought

"Very pretty animal. What's his name?" She asked her eyes still shining with affection

"Corvus." (For all of you out there, "Corvus" means "deer" in Latin. I always thought it would be a nice name, though.)

"Do you fight with him?'

"Yes."

"Good. The killer's instinct is written in his eyes."

Before he could say anything, her stallion butted her with his head, knocking her over in jealously. She started laughing, and he couldn't help but laugh also. He offered her his hand to help her up, and as he lifted, the warm smell of flesh and soap attacked his senses. Even the simple feeling of her hand in his sent his blood pumping. He tightened his muscles to resist a shudder. She looked at him curiously, for he hadn't yet released her hand. He pulled her a little closer.

"You should have been a hunter."

"I don't think there's ever been a human hunter before."

"You could be the first. And I'm sure you would like it more than being a servant of the god of the underworld for eternity."

"He would send an army of undead personally to slaughter me if he heard me say this but…I do like animals quite a bit…and archery. BUT, I still enjoy seeing my enemies writhing in the flames of hell and their horrible screams as they are pulled in to the darkness to be punished for all time."

He chuckled and ignored the second part "I would be there to fight with you, and Elune herself."

"The Elfin goddess? What is she going to do for me?" she snorted

"Elune recognizes all who accept and respect her. Even some who do not."

Moments pass of them searching each others eyes

Gwenyfar's voice has softened much, and her uncertainty is obvious in her wavering tone: "To be honest Theldion…I have no clue what to do. I can't just abandon this…I'm too deep in."

He whispered in her ear: "I will teach you. Just open yourself to her. She will protect you, that I swear to you."

She moves closer to Theldion, wrapping her arms around his middle, and she closes her eyes.

The sweetest voice she had ever heard gently spoke in her mind, so wisely "Young Gwenyfar…you can only foresee so much. We both know you have slithered into something much more then a simple rut. Your beauty attracts many; you use it to your advantage. You leave so many hanging, lost without you. You broke the racial barrier, something not usual in your kind. It seems as though the tides have turned. You present yourself as any warlock does, confident, intelligent, stubborn, and seemingly emotionless towards everything. Though, we both know this is not true. The resulting solitude kills you. You long for someone just to see through it and love you.

Barely audible, even to him, she whispers "Yes…" He feels The Lady's presence, and Gwenyfar's arms tighten around him. He gently starts stroking her hair, resting his head on hers.

Silver light bathes the forest, a slightly stronger shaft of light on the pair. Arkonen is standing calmly, ears flicking, tail swishing, and his eyes bright. Corvus has lain down next to his master's leg, his head resting on his paws, alert. A silent, lonely tear runs down Theldion's cheek. Sensing this emotion, Gwenyfar's eyes suddenly awake, and she tenderly kisses the tear away. Her hands, like feathers, drift up to his hair, entangling her fingers in the silky cascade of dark blue. Their faces almost touching, Gwenyfar kisses him.


End file.
